Two Guys, One ShotGun
by Yuki Minamoto
Summary: Add 1 shot-gun, 2 guys, 3 scoops of laughter, 4 sprinkles full of misunderstandings, & 5 pinches of love. What do you get when you cook it all together? Prompto X Noctis  Proctis
1. Rain

~**Two Guys, One Shot-Gun**~

**_I decided, out of sheer brainstorming and a sudden inspiration, to make cute one-shots of the going-to-be-famous Yaoi/gay pairing:_**

_Noctis and Prompto_

**_This pairing was BOUND to happen! Ya'll knew this was coming! Even you Noctella fans! (smiles)_**

**_Shall we begin?_**

* * *

Prompto sighed as he sat hard against the pavement. '_I hate guard duty. Dude, this sucks..._' His thoughts swirled around in his head as he watched for any signs of life out in the open, which in his "humble" opinion wasn't very lively at all.

His eyes turned away from the scenery and watched the gray clouds above him float slowly away. The young man wondered if he could be as free like the clouds, when suddenly he felt a gentle slap behind the head. Quickly, he turned away and saw a blue-haired, handsome young man frown slightly.

"Didn't I tell you to be on your guard, Promp?" he asked in his low, quiet voice he used when he was disappointed. The blonde haired man grinned shamelessly. "Sorry, Noct. It was getting bo-ring!" He then put his hands behind his head and lay on the grass with a smile.

Noctis shook his head and began to stand up until a hand reached out to stop him. "Noct. where are you going?" Prompto's cheerful voice sang to the prince. Noctis exhaled sharply and replied,"Back to camp. I can't lay around like you do and fool around all day. I have work to do. Now let me go." A hand gripped his wrist tightly.

"Uh...no. You need to take a break once in a while, Noct!" His hand guided the man's wrist towards the ground, which reluctantly Noctis sat down beside him with a grim look etched on his face. Prompto smiled at his partner and sighed with content.

"Now, isn't this much better than camp?" Noctis grunted back in reply. The clouds above them were now darker and denser than before. Sitting in the quiet was strangely comforting to the Prince. It was rare that he had this much private time. Most of his personal time was devoted towards his mission and adventures.

Closing his eyes, Noctis slowly removed his grimace, relaxing his lips and breathed out. '_This...feels good._'

**ZZZZZ!**

Noctis jumped slightly at the noise and glanced at his friend. His spiky, blonde hair covered his eyes, casting a mysterious shadow on his face. Noctis leaned in closer, curious and intrigued with his friend. Noctis noticed for the first time, how Prompto's lips always seemed to curve slightly as he slept. The prince gulped.

He shouldn't be doing this. What was he thinking? The prince turned away from the sleeping youth and realized that his face was warm. Noctis covered his mouth and shut his eyes tight. '_There's no way in HELL I'm like...that! I-I can't be g-gay. . . .'_

**ZZZZ!**

Noctis jumped again at the noise and looked at Prompto and then turned away from him quickly. '_Damn it! what the hell? Stop acting like this, Noct. Pull yourself TOGETHER!' _Noctis smacked himself in the face on both cheeks, and then winced at the pain.

"Ouch. . . ." he muttered to himself. He heard Prompto turn on his side away from him, and mentally he breathed a sigh of relief. '_I'd better leave before this gets out of hand.'_' Noctis stood up slowly, trying his best not to make any noise that would wake the man up.

"Ahmmm. . . . Noct? You going back to camp so early?" Prompto's voice made Noctis freeze. The prince turned around and saw the youth rub his eyes from the nap. The prince couldn't help but blush at the cuteness of it. The blue-haired man turned away, hiding his blush.

"Y-Yeah. I have some work that needs to be done soon." Noctis said quickly. Prompto grinned and shot up from his spot. "I have nothing else to do, so can I help?" Noctis jumped for the third time. Waving his gloved hands in front of him,"N-NO! It's fine! I-I can handle myself, Prompto! It's okay. You don't have to help."

Prompto's eyebrows arched,"You all right, Noct? You sound more jumpy than usual." Noctis began to get flustered. Didn't he know that he was the cause of his jumpiness!

The gray, dense clouds began to pour out rain and the two men looked up in surprise. "I knew it was going to rain! EUREKA!" The blonde man exclaimed while his partner sullenly stared at him with his sharp, blue eyes. "I'm heading back to camp. Don't go catching a cold, idiot."

Prompto looked at Noctis confused,"Did I do something wrong? Noct? H-hey, Noctis! Wait up!" The youth ran behind the Prince who was several yards ahead of him. "Damn his teleportation." He cursed under this breath as he tried to catch up with the aloof prince.

"N-Noct! OI! STOP TELEPORTING YOU M-." Suddenly, he felt himself slip, the mud and grass rise in front of him. Prompto quickly shut his eyes and put his arms in front of him, fully expecting his face to be mixed with Etro's earth.

It didn't happen.

His eyes opened slowly and saw Noctis's emotionless face staring back at him. "You're lucky I teleported at the right moment or you would have a face full of dirt, Prompto." Prompto blinked several times in disbelief. Noctis was doing his best trying to put on a straight face. The look on Prompto's face made the prince want to do something unpredictable.

Almost.

The rain was still pouring out from the clouds as the rain drops fell from the sky and onto the two men. The water hit them all over their bodies: clothes, shoes, hands, face, and hair. Noctis was trying his _very best_ not to find himself distracted on how the rain hit Prompto's spiky, blonde hair just right.

Prompto stared at Noctis's pale face. His face was wet with the rain and so was his blue hair, oddly aroused Prompto. The man couldn't stop but stare as he absorbed Noctis's features like their clothes absorbing the rain. Suddenly, both men found out about their very inappropriate positions at the same time.

"I-I-Erm..." Prompto blushed bright pink and tried to avert his eyes; noticing he was on all fours, his right knee between Noctis's legs, and his hands on either side of Noctis's head to prop himself up. Noctis blushed as well, knowing too well that his back was underneath Prompto.

"S-Sorry. I-I didn't want you fall...you know." Noctis managed to mutter quietly. Prompto nodded, not able to move.

Awkward silence permeated between the men.

"I-I'll get off, Noct. S-Sorry." Prompto stuttered slightly. Noctis nodded, slightly disappointed at Prompto's decision. As Prompto got up, he held up a reaching hand toward the Prince.

"Here. Let me help." His voice cascaded into Noctis's ears and he felt himself smile despite himself. Grabbing, Prompto's hand, Noctis lifted himself up while Prompto grinned.

"Well, buddy. Wanna head back to camp?"

"Yeah, sure."

Prompto and Noctis slowly walked beside each other, as Noctis's thoughts faded in his mind.

'_I'm still a buddy to him?' _The prince's blue eyes glanced at his friend who, as always smiled cheerfully.

Noctis smirked.

_'I think I can change that. . .'_

* * *

**Please review! **

**~Yuki Minamoto~**


	2. The Smell of Meat

-**Two Guys, One Shot-Gun**-

**Wrote this out of my writer's block while reading several Author's stories. **

**You know the drill: Review or flame me. ;)**

* * *

As they headed back to camp, Noctis spotted someone in the distance. He furrowed his brows and tapped Prompto on the shoulder.

"Did you see that, Prompto?" The blonde man looked at his friend direction and followed his eyes to an empty field next to them. The man frowned and tilted his head several times to get a good look at the field.

"Um, no Noct. What were you suppose to see? All I see is grass and a full moon." He pointed up at the gray sky above him. Blue eyes flickered to the moon and then to the grassy fields in front of them. Noctis shook his head and grabbed the chance to pat Prompto.

"I think the night is affecting me. Sorry, Promp."

The prince walked away with his hands in his pockets, while Prompto looked at Noctis, puzzled at his previous action. '_Did he just-. No, I'm just imagining things! I guess the full moon is affecting me too. Man, I'm hungry...'_

Prompto brushed the back of his head. The full moon glowed in a sliver light, amused at the interaction between the two. The man stared shamelessly at the moon above him. "H-He didn't-he couldn't have ... _g-groped me _. . . did he?"

The rock in the sky gave the man no answers as the man took the reply with a laugh. "Yeah, you're right. I must be hallucinating! Noctis _hitting on me_. Yeah, like that's gonna happen." After his rant, the blonde man quietly walked away, lost in his thoughts on guessing what they were going to eat that night.

Purple eyes flickered from beneath the long, yellow grass. The figure smiled, trying not to make any sounds as he went into a crouching pose. Barely breathing, the man jumped out revealing himself to Prompto. The young man's eyes widened, hardly able to comprehend what was going to happen next.

"HELLO MY LOVE!" A man yelled as he wrapped his arms around Prompto's waist.

Prompto's left eye twitched while the stranger rubbed his cheek against him tenderly. Getting his bearings together, Prompto managed to say one word,"M-Maurice?"

The flamboyant man let go and winked cutely. "Hi, handsome! _**I saw what Noctis did to you**_!" The man called Maurice whispered softly, causing the blonde man to blush a tint of pink before glaring at the famous Tenbraen fashion designer.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here? Where's Stella?" The blonde man exclaimed, turning his head in every direction.

The man called Maurice shrugged as his long, golden locks of hair moved with him. "Lady Stella is here ... somewhere. I think she's heading back to your camp right now." Without another word Prompto ran to his base camp, leaving a hurt Maurice behind.

"Aww, no hug good-bye? Meanie!" The lean man turned his back and crossed his arms, frowning. The sliver moon in the sky twinkled gently in the sky as if it understood what was happening below it.

XxXxXxXx

Ignis glanced at the cooking pot in front of him, mustering his strength not to move. '_What is that! Good Etro, are we going to eat that tonight? I have to remind Lord Noctis not to put Gladious in charge of cooking dinner ... forever.'_ A hand slapped him on the back as a burly man with a stubble on his chin grinned at him.

"Well? What do you think, Ignis? It's my mom's favorite: **Love me Meat Soup**." Glasses shifted sideways as Ignis slumped his shoulders in shock. His eyes closed in sheer irritation at his childhood friend's horrifying recreation of **Love me Meat Soup** in front of him.

Logic overruled friendship in this case of Hell-awful meals. A shouting match began.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? YOU ARE TRYING TO GET US **KILLED**, GLADIOUS!" A sharp-dressed man exclaimed, cursing a blood oath.

The brown-haired man took extreme offense in his friend's words,"AT LEAST I DO SOMETHING AROUND HERE, IGNIS! I COOK AND-AND I-I CLEAN AND YOU GUYS NEVER APPRECIATE ANYTHING I DO!" The burly man started to sob in frustration. "DAMN IT ALL! I FEEL LIKE AN ABUSED HOUSEWIFE! "

"I never knew you guys, of all people, could make each other cry like this." a voice said gently. Both men turned to their tent doorway and saw Princess Stella chuckling at their childish behavior. She saw blushes across their faces, which amused the woman even further.

"Have you seen, Noctis?" she asked, curious. Both men shook their heads.

Ignis recovered quicker than his friend and asked,"Lady Stella, what are you doing here? Lord Noctis isn't going to like this." The woman smirked and turned her head next to her.

"Hello, Noctis."

Blue, spiky hair and sky-blue eyes appeared in front of the trio, blue whips of gentle wind floated to where his human body should be. Gladious couldn't help but fidget nervously as the Prince materialized right before their eyes.

"Stella, what are you doing here?" Rolling her eyes, Stella shook her head at him. "I thought I could have a chat with you, My Lord." She replied softly.

Noctis frowned at the address she gave him, but ignored it. Noctis gestured Stella to follow him and they both headed out of the tent.

They both walked together silently in the cool blackness of the night. Noctis felt a rising apprehension in his chest and felt Stella's warm, small hands wrap around his cold, callous ones. They found themselves far away from the main camp when the two spotted the fireflies' golden glow surround the grassy fields around them.

"Noctis," Stella heard her voice lose the confidence she had previously and paused at his name. Noctis told his eyes to look at the woman and saw her violet irises stare at him with determination. Her lip trembled at the feelings in her heart. Her mouth opened faster than her brain registered her words.

"Noctis Luis Caelum, I love you."

Noctis heard the words and they echoed deep in his heart. His blue eyes held all the emotion she didn't want to see: sadness, regret, and most importantly there was no flicker of intimate love in his deep, blue eyes. The prince didn't know what to do in this situation.

He felt her palms sweating and clammy at her love confession while his hands were numb and cold. Noctis began to speak, making his mind rack out the words inside of his head.

"Stella-."

He couldn't say anything else besides her name. Stella's faint, pink lips cracked a small smile. She didn't feel the water come out from her eyes.

"Aren't you going to say,'I love you too?' Isn't that what a love confession is suppose to be?" her voice cracked under her raw emotion of knowing this would come. Her first rejection to a man she really loved. Noctis was silent to her reply, his mind blank at her words.

"Noctis ... please say something. I hate it when you do this. Please. . . ." she couldn't stop saying it. It was like a a high she wanted and craved.

"Please. . . ."

Noctis heard her words again. He wanted to say something. Anything! Say something you idiot!

"Please, Noct. why won't you answer me?" Her violet eyes brimming with tears, Noctis couldn't look away. He wouldn't. Their eyes stared into one another with mutual understanding. They both knew they couldn't be together. Deep inside, they both knew that harsh truth.

"Please ... answer me ..." Her hands let go of his and grabbed the blue collar of his shirt. Noctis didn't move away from her grasp. He felt powerless against her sadness, against her love for him. Her face inched closer to his, her violet eyes pleaded for him not to go.

Stella closed her eyes and leaned in closer to his lips. Noctis could feel her breathing against his cheek. He felt as if he had to grant her this one wish.

_What a shelfish princess you are, Stella Nox Flueret._

The prince closed his eyes and tilted his head closer to Stella.

_Please stay with me. . . . my love. My one and only-_

"Noctis! Stella!" a voice shouted in the background, sending the couple into a high alert. A pair of glowing purple and blue eyes spotted a man with blonde hair and gray eyes standing up from behind the long grasses. The man walked slowly and clumsily to the two.

"There you guys are! It's going to be dark soon, guys. Better head back to-" He saw suddenly how close their faces were to each other and averted his eyes quickly to the ground.

Prompto soon registered what they were doing and looked away blushing. "I-I didn't mean to stop what you guys were doing. S-Sorry! I'll leave!" Turning away swiftly, the young man ran into the grassy fields and was soon hidden from view.

A few seconds later, Noctis and Stella heard him yelp in surprise in curse loudly at a family of prairie dogs in the distance. Stella couldn't help but grimace at Prompto's horrible timing. Letting go of Noctis's collar, the princess straightened herself up as best she could.

Noctis stood there, still trying to regain his demeanor from before. Blinking his blue eyes, his mind replayed the scene over again: Stella was crying in front of him, next he saw her lips coming closer and closer to his, then he closed his eyes and finally opened them to see Prompto's flustered face stare at the two in confusion.

"I'll see you back at camp, Noctis." The woman said casually, as if the failed kiss never happened between them. He nodded and watched her walk through the grass and slipped away quietly. The night was still cool when a warm breeze brushed against his face.

He felt his lips move and twitch to form a twisted smile at the irony of his position as a Prince and as a man.

Should he give his love to a royal princess, a priceless union that could bring an end to the War? Or should he give his love to his best friend, a love forbidden in both kingdoms?

His mind tried to conceive what would happen if he engaged in one of these options in real life, but his mind couldn't fathom what the outcome was going to be. The prince bit the twisted smile away and chuckled at himself. The chuckle gave way to a oppressed feeling deep inside the Prince.

_You know you want to do. . . _

Noctis stopped his chuckling and smiled to himself. "To do what?" he said to himself, half crazed.

_I know what you want ... what you desire, My Lord._

The prince grinned at the inner voice which was mocking him internally.

"I don't know what you mean. By the way, don't call me that. I hate being addressed so formally, but you already knew why right?"

_Are you a fool, My Lord? What you really desire ... I can give it to you, Your Highness. _

"I am not a fool and I don't think a voice inside my head can give me what I desire either. So shut the hell up." Noctis replied venomously, glaring at dark sky above him.

_Don't flatter yourself, Your Majesty. Sooner or later, you will need me and I shall stand beside you until you meet Her. I promise you that._

Noctis burst out laughing, the oppressed feeling inside of him overcame him like a tidal wave crashing against his body. The laughter carried a side of darkness and pain through out his body. Noctis couldn't stop laughing at the voice who promised him the power to make a choice.

_A half crazed prince intent on breaking the rules for the final time. You truly are a foolish prince, My Prince. But don't worry. I will not abandon you because of one mistake that you will make over a lifetime. I will give you the power to choose. And as I promised, I shall stay by your side. _

**_As above and so below.  
I shall stay with you, until the end of time.  
Let your tears quickly flow.  
As you reach Etro's divine time._**

A prince's crazed laugh reached the ears of Maurice who shivered and held himself closer. He turned around to the main camp as his eyes darted behind him. "I hope there aren't any wild hyenas around here." Shivering once more, Maurice headed down to the base camp where the smell of boiled meat lingered in the air.


End file.
